a scubby mistyery
by 2Spooky2Ghost
Summary: the gang solve a crime
1. Chapter 1 - am ystery

**Chapter 1 – am ystery**

It was a dark and spoioky night. More spooky thatn any other nightr

It was like six spooky. maybe seven

the mistyer machnine was drive through the night when suddenly ascot fred says "wait gang my ascot smells a mystery to be solved by us this dark and spooky night"v he hit the brakes on the monsterty mashine and sniffed thge air like a moose sniffing for acorns. His nose twitched with sniff.

"this is the jackpot gangbang" he annoucesd. the gang cheered yeeeeey for it had been a mlong time since they had a mystery tio solvee like three days at least.

"Reeeeeehehehehehehehhheeeehheeheehe" said piece of shit scooby

ascot frenk turnd the corner made a right turn unto a spooky road covered with mist and spook and pulled up to a creppy house made of wood hat was fall apart all over and the windows were cracked asnd also door was creaked open.

"like zonks" sayd shaggsy "this is so spooky i think me and scubby will stay in the mistry micine" The rest of the teem looked skeptic becuase last time shiggy had eaten all they're weed. "fuk u shiggy" said velmers, who especially missed the weed

the gang walk up the steps in f ront of the creepy hous and walk through the front door inside of it where is was dark and spook like it lookd from hte outside


	2. Chapter 2 - clues

Chapter 2 - clues

hte gangbang lookd arund the spoopy mansion. It was dark. spiderweebs hung form the ceiling and the walls and the furniture. sudden, a spooky ooold man emerge from the shadowsk. He was like thrity year maybe more and was dressed like a rich man or maybe a sailor. sailors r hot.

"hoooooowwww diiiid yuuuo fiiiinnnd thiiiiiisi paaaalce?" he spoke in a cpeepy voice?

"my ascot led the way" said ferd pridely "is there a mysterious mystery yuo need solve?"

"No, seriously," said the man. "Why the hell are you in my house?"

Ferd confuse. The rest of the gamg start searching the house

"What the fuck. Who the hell are you people?" Yelled the man as the gang began tearing his house apart for clues.

Velmer turn. "spooky mystery?" she winked?

The man could only watch in horror as the spooky gang got to work. Velma ripped pages from books, looking for ghosts. Fred dusted for fingerprints with his noble ascot. Daphne got fucking caught by a ghost and dragged away by the hair, but what else is new. Shaggy and Scooby peed in the corner.

"You know what? Fuck you guys. I'm out. Do whatever the fuck you want, I'm going to bed." the homeowner said as he disappeared up the stairs.

"spooky mystery" whipsre velmer


	3. Chapter 3 - spooky tunnel

Chapter 3 – spooky tunnel

"look gagne, a cloo!" yell ascot frer. as he pulled a book from te shelf, every door in the hous opend at once. the gang marveled at the wonders of technology. a secrete door swing open nest to the bookshelf.

"lets mystery search in here gangbangbang" callled fersd

everyone wenr inside except daphne whp was still busy being a dumb women. it was a dark tunnel, but luckily there was a torch on the wall inside. "what goo luck!" expplaim velmer who dropped her glases

"jinkle"

with a source of lightm the gangg walk down corridor. it was dark nad cold and made of stone. they walked for a looooong time until they got to the end and at the end was a wall. the gang almost gave up but then scuuby, the little bithc noticed that it was not a wall but a door. gang praise scoobydoggy

when gang opened the door, it was a spooky dungein insid .there were bone and chain and creppy kseltons all over. in the far corner was a cage hanfing from the ceiling.

"mystery?" velmer point

ferd approach the cage. in ti was a thing. it was blue with pointy blue hair and gloves andhe looked exactly like sonic the hedgehog from the sonic the hedgehog hgames.

"FAST" sanic screeeched

"yes sir, do you know who put you here?"

"FAST" shrieked sonic again

"reheheheeheheehehehhe" mutter scooby who is a piece of shit

the sinic began a high-pitched wailing, like that of a whale (y do u think they calling it "WAILing?")

the noise steadily inscreased in volume until the shireks were the only thing echoing inthe chamber

"yes" affirmed ascot ferd.

having have the informatino needed to slove mystery, they gangbang wnet back fdown the tunnel to the housemansion


	4. Chapter 4 - s a solution

Chapter 4 – s a solution

"I know to solce spooky mystery" nod velmer. ferd grin. shiggy scare.

velmer wetn out back behind the house nd founf a shed, in the shde were things'

velmer founf cans of gasoline

"mystery" she chuckle

whithou delay, the gang began pouirng the gas on the house, sinside and out. when the masnion was soaked, ascot ferd pulled a match from his hadny ascot and lit it using scooby

"rehehe" giggle scoob

the house flame

the house burn

fire in house

"good job, gang" congradulate ferd as he gives a big gay gorup hug, totally not remembering the homeowner sleeping in the upstairs of the burnig home or the sonic in a cage in the downstairs

or the fact that daphne fucking disappearsd forever ago

but the mystery was solve

ye


End file.
